Pour toujours
by Emerald-Diamond
Summary: Draco Malfoy est un garçon bien étrange et Harry Potter un garçon bien fasciné... Quand l'immortalité et la mortalité se mélangent une seule question perdure à travers le temps: L'amour est t il immortel? [SLASH YAOI HPDM]
1. Prologue

**Pour toujours **

**WARNING : ** SLASH YAOI donc homophobes s'abstenir ;)

**Auteur : **toujours moi, Emerald, de Emerald-Diamond

**Rating : M **(on ne se refait pas, j'adoooore les scène coquines

**Disclaimer : **Toujours la même rengaine, rien de m'appartiens (malheureusement) je revendique l'écriture et…c'est tout. L'inspiration m'a été donnée par un film : Tuck Everlasting, un vrai chef d'œuvre que je conseille malgré la note dramatique. L'histoire d'amour est vraiment magnifique.

**Pairing : **la non plus, on ne se refait pas, Harry et Draco restent les rois!

**Dédicace : **À tout ceux et celles qui ont ressenti l'Amour. Et à toute celles qui m'ont laissé des reviews pour ma dernière histoire

* * *

[Prologue-POV HARRY 

Ils arrivaient,ils étaient tout près...Je devais le laisser partir. Je ne voulais pas me séparer de lui, pas tout de suite...c'était encore trop tôt. La pluie battante faisait écho dans mon esprit alors que le temps le pressait de partir. Rester avec lui le mettrait en danger, et je ne souhaitais pas qu'ils découvrent son secret sinon... Il reviendrait me chercher, nous allions pouvoir nous aimer, un jour... Il suffirait de faire ce qu'il m'a demandé. J'étais tout simplement perdu dans le train de mes pensées alors que les adieux s'approchaient. Draco s'approcha de moi et m'étreignit si fort que je crus en perdre le souffle. Ses lèvres tracèrent une ligne de ma clavicule jusqu'au coin de ma bouche avant qu'il ne murmure:

- Ne t'inquiètes pas mon coeur, je reviendrai te chercher...quand tout sera sécuritaire pour nous. Je reviendrai.

Son souffle sur mes lèvres me fit tourner la tête, les larmes coulaient sur mes joues, témoignant de la tristesse de son départ. Il pris mes lèvres dans un baiser tendre et exigeant, dessinant le contour de mes lèvres avec sa langue jusqu'à ce que j'ouvre la bouche mêlant notre souffle et notre âme dans un baiser vertigineux. Draco se détacha de moi à regrets, ses yeux redevenus aussi froids que la pierre. Soudain, un éclair espiègle passa dans son regard avant qu'il ne se repenche vers mon oreille pour susurrer les mots qui sonnent toujours aussi doux à mon oreille, me faisant frissonner.

-Je t'aime et je reviendrai, ne t'inquiète pas. Quelques années tout au plus...nous nous aimerons, pour toujours Harry.

-Pour toujours, répondis-je sur un ton désespéré.

Sur ce, Draco parti à la course sans se retourner une dernière fois ver moi. Je le suivi du regard jusqu'à ce que la pluie et mes larmes me rendent aveugle. Son départ creusa une énorme plaie béante dans mon coeur. Comme si je n'étais plus aussi fort sans lui... Je me senti faiblir,et tout devint noir.

**

* * *

Donc...voilà le prologue, j'espère que vous avez aimé!**

**Une petite review pour me le dire?**

**Je posterai le premier chapitre bientôt, il faut jute que j'apprenne à gérer le posting des chapitre sur **


	2. Chapitre un: La forêt

Auteur:Emerald,de Emerald-Diamond

Rating: M

Disclaimer: Rien n'est à moi.bla bla bla

Couple: bah...Harry/Draco!

Avertissement: Yaoi-relation homosexuelle ,donc âmes homophobes s'abstenir.

Dédicace: A tout ceux qui ont déjà aimé et à ceux qui ont laissé des review pour La revencha del tango.

* * *

Pour certains, le temps passe lentement, une heure semble être une éternité pour d'autres, il n'en a jamais assez. Le temps est comme une roue qui tourne et tourne encore sans jamais s'arrêter. Elle ne s'arrête, pour une personne, qu'au moment de sa mort. 

Pour Harry Potter, la chaleur de cette nuit de juin se trouvait à être aussi étouffante que la formalité de sa vie. Le poids des responsabilités l'encageait dans son existence. Il était prisonnier du rôle de sauveteur de l'humanité. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était être Harry,juste Harry sans titre ni responsabilités. Ce fut le soir du 2 juin que sa vie changea. Il était minuit et, comme d'habitude, le jeune homme de 17 ans n'arriverait pas à dormir. Il s'inquiétait, car, bien qu'il ait vaincu Voldemort, certains mangemorts étaient encore en liberté. De plus, depuis la dernière bataille, Severus Snape et Draco Malfoy avaient disparus. Avant, il se serait réjoui de l'absence de sa Némésis et de son professeur de potions, mais ils s'étaient avérés des aides précieuses pour l'Ordre du Phénix. Severus, avait joué le rôle d'espion et Draco avait appuyé la lumière malgré les risques et, grâce à son statut de prince des Serpentards, avait rallié un grand nombre de ceux cis à leur cause. Durant la bataille, ces deux-là s'étaient même battus au front, affrontant les mangemorts et risquant leurs vie à chaque seconde. Depuis, plus rien. Harry se saisit de sa cape d'invisibilité et sortit de la tour des Gryffondors.  
Il déambula dans les couloirs, descendit les escaliers et, après de nombreuses minutes,se trouva à l'entrée de la forêt interdite. Bien que celle-ci abritait des créatures tout aussi étranges et sauvages les unes que les autres, Harry n'avait pas peur d'y entrer ; ce qu'il fit. Il suivit un petit sentier jusqu, à ce qu'il aperçoive un hêtre un peu isolée du chemin. Il se dirigea vers celui-ci, malgré la voie impraticable, car il se sentait attiré vers cet arbre. Arrivé tout près, il observa la petite clairière dans laquelle ce trouvait l'arbre. Près de lui coulait une petite source d'eau. Elle semblait si pure et limpide qu'Harry s'en approcha pour aller se désaltérer. Il s'assit et forma une coupe avec ses mains qu'il rempli d'eau. Alors qu'il portait ses mains à ses lèvres roses et entrouvertes, il aperçu une main pâle se saisir de son bras avec force.

-NON! fit une voix grave et traînante.

-Aie! putain mais sa fait mal! Lâche mon bras connard! Cria Harry de toutes ses forces

-Le connard va te lâcher le bras si tu te calmes.

Harry pris deux grandes respirations pour bien prouver qu'il était calme et sentit la pression sur son bras se relâcher. Il se retourna pour voir son interlocuteur et...

-Malfoy!

-Merci Potter, si jamais j'étais amnésique je me serais miraculeusement souvenu de mon nom. Heureusement, ce n'est pas le cas. Puis-je m'enquérir de ta présence dans cette forêt?

Son attitude n'avait pas changée, sarcastique et distante, comme toujours. Harry ne se gêna pas pour le dévisager: il était disparu depuis un mois et, pourtant, il était toujours le même. Seuls ses cheveux, auparavant retenus par le gel, tombaient gracieusement sur son visage et ses vêtements étaient plus accommodés au paysage sans pour autant ne pas le saillir parfaitement et de mettre en valeur la forme large de ses épaules, sa taille fine, ses longues jambes...

-Potter? Je savais que tu étais inadapté mentalement,mais je te croyais au moins apte à comprendre une simple phrase sujet+verbe+complément. Peut-être devrais-je faire plus simple: Que fais-tu ici?

-La ferme Malfoy, j'allais justement te poser la même question. Ce que je fais ici ne te regarde pas et d'ailleurs j'ai très soif donc je compte bien me désaltérer. Maintenant, si tu veux m'excuser...

Draco, en un clin d'oeil, se plaça devant Harry afin que celui-ci n'ait pas accès à la source.

-Au cas au tu n'aurais pas compris, Potter, tu ne peux pas boire ici. Tu dois retourner au château immédiatement.  
Sur ces paroles, le sauveteur du monde sorcier fi un tour sur lui même.

-J'aimerais bien mais... je...me suis perdu.  
Le coeur de Draco fit un bond, le sourire qu'Harry avait fait à cet instant était magnifique. En même temps aussi naïf que celui d'un enfant et aussi charmant que celui d'un homme.

-Bon,je te raccompagne,suis moi.  
Draco se mis à marcher en direction du château sans se soucier du fait que Harry le suive ou non.

-Donc, Potter, si tu me racontais ta fascinante expédition dans la forêt interdite?

Comme il n'obtenait pas de réponse Draco se retourna et vit une silhouette noire s'emparer d'Harry.  
Il couru aussi vite qu'il pu et rattrapa le kidnappeur.  
Ils coururent côte à côte à une vitesse incroyable jusqu'à ce que le blond reconnaisse son interlocuteur.

-Severus! Relâche-le maintenant!

-Draco, tu allais le laisser partir, non mais tu te rends compte de ce qu'il pourrait dire à ses amis ou à Dubledore!

-Non mais lâchez moi! Et dire quoi à Dumbledore? s'exclama Harry légèrement irrité.

Soudain, ils s'arrêtèrent devant une petite cabane en bois rond. Severus déposa Harry sur le sol et s'adressa à lui.

-Vous dormirez ici cette nuit, Potter,-c'était fou comme cet homme avait la façon si particulière de prononcer son nom avec dédain- nous discuterons de tout cela demain matin.

Alors qu'Harry s'apprêtait à riposter, le professeur de potions lui envoya un regard noir.

-J'ai dit, au lit Potter vous êtes sourd ou quoi? Draco, il dormira dans ta chambre tu prendras le matelas.

-QUOI? Mais c'est insensé Severus!! Pourquoi cet...

Il toisa sombrement Harry, qui avait l'air désemparé, et fut en quelque sorte attendri par cet air perdu. Il lança un regard sombre en direction de Severus[colorred(NdlA: bah ouais c'est quand même de sa faute si il va devoir dormir sur un matelas à côté de Harry et pas directement dans son lit avec lui!),[/colorpuis ce retourna vers la cabane.

-C'est bon Potter, tu me suis.

Ils entrèrent dans la maisonnette sans se retourner et, donc, aucun d'eux n'aperçu un léger rictus se former sur les lèvres du professeur de potions.

Bien que de l'extérieur la cabane semblait assez rustre, l'intérieur était tout autre. L'endroit était spacieux et chaleureux. On y trouvait une cuisine fonctionnelle, une salle a dîner, un salon, une immense bibliothèque remplie de livres allant de : épais à très épais à volumes Hermionnesques (traduction : très TRÈS épais.) Draco emprunta un escalier à colimaçon et dirigea Harry vers sa chambre qui était, bien sûr, propre et bien rangée. Sur une commode, on y trouvait des parchemins, quelques livres, une plume, un encrier et…une photo de lui, Lucius et Narcissa. Les parents de Draco avaient péris dans la guerre. Beaucoup d'étudiants pensaient que le blond ne s'était pas représenter à l'école pour porter en deuil sa mère qu'il aimait inconditionnellement ainsi que le souvenir de son père qui,malgré les rumeurs,avait toujours été un père exemplaire.  
La voix dure et glaciale de Draco sorti le brun de ses pensées.

- C'est le seul souvenir qu'il me reste d'eux, pourrais-tu arrêter de le salir avec tes yeux ?

Harry avait reçu ses paroles de plein fouet. Tout ce qui touchait les parents et la famille était un sujet sensible pour le survivant. Lui, qui n'avait jamais connu les siens… En cet instant, il compatissait avec la douleur du jeune homme qui se trouvait près de lui, même si elle était maquillée par de la colère. Il avait perdu ses parents et il ne lui restait que la douleur de ne pas les avoir connus. Draco avait perdu les siens et devrait porter le poids de leur absence jusqu'à sa mort. Alors Harry fit la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire. Il se tourna vers son vis à vis et, les yeux brûlants de sincérité, lui dit :

-Je comprends ta peine. Je suis désolé.

Il vit le regard de Draco changer et de : Je vais te détruire, il passa à : Merci.

-Je…vais aller dans la… bibliothèque. Tu peux t'installer dans mon lit si tu es fatigué…les draps sont propres. Tu peux aussi te promener dans la maison à ta guise.

Sur ce, le blond sorti gracieusement de sa chambre et se dirigea vers la librairie, curieusement troublé par le regard d'émeraudes d' Harry Potter.  
Le sauveteur du monde sorcier resta planté la dans la chambre, à regarder le vide auparavant comblé par l'image de l'héritier Malfoy.  
Pour l'instant, Harry n'était sur que de trois chose distinctes:

1- Il allait devoir cohabiter avec Malfoy et Snape.

2- Il ne savait pas quand il allait revenir à Poudlard.

3- Le blond était définitivement,très,Très séduisant.

* * *

Vous...aimez?? J'ai essayer de faire le plus long que j'ai pu(j'ai fait de gros efforts pour faire dire à Dray des méchanchtés à Harry, je préfère de loin quand il lui roule un patin!)

Bref bref... je ne sais pas quand le prochain chapitre sera posté, soit au courrant de le semaine,soit le week end prochain!


	3. Chapitre deux:La trêve

Sort de sa cachette

Je suis vraiment désolé d'avoir délaissé la fic:'( Aujourd'hui j'ai décidé de prendre le taureau par les cornes et d'écrire la suite!)

Dans le chapitre précédent (c'est pour vous éviter de tout avoir à relire ): Harry se sent étouffé depuis qu'il a terrasé le Seigneur des ténèbres, il décide de s'enfuir dans la forêt interdite où il rencontre Draco,disparu après la guerre, en train de boire d'une mystérieuse source. Ensuite,il est kidnappé par Severus et doit vivre dans une cabane au fond de la forêt avec celui-ci et Draco ,pour une raison qui lui est inconnue.

**--------------------------------------------**

Harry resta quelque moments, interdit, et se dirigea vers la bibliothèque. Après tout, puisqu'il allait être tenu prisonnier ici pour il ne savait combien de temps, il valait mieux que lui et Draco partent sur des bases nouvelles. Il descendit, donc les escaliers et entra dans l'immensité de la librairie. Ce qu'il vit le surprit. Draco était assis dans un fauteuil, dévorant un roman moldu! De légères mèches retombaient devant ses yeux, mais Draco semblait trop absorbé par son livre pour s'en rendre compte. Harry avança un peu, pour en lire le titre:_ Romeo and Juliet_. Un léger sourire vint effleurer les lèvres du survivant et celui-ci s'installa sur un fauteuil tout près de Draco, qui ne s'était pas le moins du monde rendu compte de sa présence à ses côtés.

-Fan de Sheakspeare, Malfoy?

L'interpellé leva les yeux de son livre, manifestement irrité d'être dérangé à un moment si palpitant de sa lecture.

Après un : Sa ne te regarde pas d'une froideur à faire froid dans le dos **( hahahahaha, je m'amuse) **Harry décida d'y aller franco:

-Bon, Malfoy, ni toi ni moi ne désirons ma présence dans ce trou perdu , alors tu va m'aider à sortir d'ici.

Draco sourit de manière sarcastique puis répondit:

-Bien sûr, et pourquoi pas ne pas prendre le thé en chemin? Voyons Potty, tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'il t'es impossible de partir d'ici.

-Pourquoi?

-Essaie de penser deux quasi-secondes: Snape le découvrirait et te rattraperais en un rien de temps.

Un air résigné se peignit sur le visage d'Harry alors que le Serpentard retournait à sa lecture.

Soudain, Harry se leva et tendit la main au Serpentard.

-On fait une trêve, Malfoy. Si je dois rester enfermé ici avec toi, je préfère que se soit en amis qu'en ennemis.

Draco resta pétrifié pendant quelques secondes devant la main tendue devant lui, se souvenant de l'affront qu'Harry lui avait fait en première année quand il avait rejeté la sienne. Il avait été humilié et profondément blessé, il était à présent tenté de repousser cette offre d'amitié, simplement pour faire souffrir Harry.

-Tu peux te mettre ta main où je pense allait-t-il répondre quand il aperçu Snape du coin de l'œil qui les observait attentivement.

**_Dis oui Draco. Il est temps de mettre fin à cette guerre puérile entre vous et son appui pourrait nous être utile._** Entendit-t-il dans sa tête.

Il était courant que lui et Severus communiquent par télépathie depuis qu'ils avaient tout les deux bu de la source. Cette maudite source, celle qui avait en même temps sauvé Draco et l'avait condamné, lui tout aussi bien que Severus, à quelque chose de bien pire que la mort : l'éternité.

_**Bien. **_Répondit-il alors à Severus, toujours par télépathie.

Pourtant, sa main refusait d'aller à la rencontre de celle du Gryffondor. Celui-ci, légèrement impatient insista:

-Amis, Malfoy?

-Si tu veux qu'on soit amis, tu devrais commencer par m'appeler par mon prénom, Potter.

Il planta son regard d'acier dans celui émeraude de son vis-à-vis où il ne lut qu'une sincérité brûlante. Il se leva, donc et prit la main d'Harry dans la sienne afin d'échanger une poignée de main virile **(J'ai toujours rêvé d'écrire sa dans une fic)**

-Amis, répondit Malfoy avec un léger sourire timide, mais franc.

Harry sourit largement, heureux de voir que tout les conflits étaient maintenant dissipés et que son séjour ici allait être plus agréable. Il gardait la main de Draco dans la sienne plus longtemps que ce qui était autorisé par la biensénce. La main de Draco était si fraîche, comme s'il avait préalablement mis ses mains dans un bac de glace avant d'échanger cette poignée de main...Définitivement,on lui cachait quelquechose et le Gryffondor était bien déterminé à en avoir le coeur net.

De son côté, Draco sentait la chaleur de la main de Harry se diffuser partout dans son corps. S'était une sensation qu'il avait oublié: la chaleur. C'était agréable. Si il se concentrait vraiment, il pouvait même sentir et entendre les battements du coeur de son vis-à vis. Il sourit plus largement en réalisant à quel point ceux-cis étaient erratiques.

Ce que tout deux ne remarquèrent pas, c'était le sourire de Severus Snape, paisible et chaleureux.

_Il était temps!_ pensa-t-il.

* * *

Encore une fois, mea culpa de vous avoir fait attendre et de vous donner une suite minuscule-et-merdique -.-''

P.S: Désolé pour celles qui avaient pensé avoir le chapitre trois hier ,c'est moi qui avait supprimé le chapitre le trouvant trop court. Je le poste aujourd'hui, le trouvant toujours trop court, mais bon...c'est-la-vie! J'espère quand même que le chapitre suivant sera plus complet que celui-ci!

Bizzoux!

xxx-Emerald-xxx

P.S: Je mettrais probablement la suite ce week end :)

P.P.S: Me conaissant sa pourrait aussi être le w-e prochain XD


	4. Chapitre trois: Histoires et légendes

Auteur: Emerald, de Emerald-Diamond

Rating: M

Disclaimer: Rien n'est à moi.bla bla bla

Couple: bah...Harry/Draco!

Avertissement: Yaoi-relation homosexuelle, donc âmes homophobes s'abstenir.

**J'AI DÉCIDÉ QUE CETTE FIC NE SERAIT PLUS UNE DEATHFIC! **

* * *

Une semaine s'étaient écoulés depuis l'arrivée d'Harry à la cabane ronde. Une sorte de routine paisible s'y était installée. Lui et Draco se réveillaient vers neuf heures, déjeunaient tranquillement **–** Des toasts et du jus d'orange pour Draco, un bol de fruits frais pour Harry**- **, passaient quelques heures dans la bibliothèque où ils dévoraient des ouvrages de toutes sortes, quelquefois tout en parlementant sur différents sujet. Il n'était certes pas facile d'effacer sept années de méchancetés continues en sept jours , mais généralement ils y arrivaient avec une facilité qui en aurait déconcerté plus d'un. 

Harry trouvait Draco fascinant. Il avait une opinion sur tout les sujets, il avait cette…aura de grâce qui le poursuivait et qui rendait chaque mouvements, aussi anodins soient-ils, exquis. De plus, sa beauté libre et sauvage, mais en même temps très soignée, qui contrastait avec sa peau marmoréenne n'était pas à négliger dans l'opération. Depuis qu'il était arrivé ici, la vie d'Harry tournait, essentiellement autour de Draco.

Après leur lecture quotidienne **- **contrairement à Draco, Harry avait préféré les œuvres françaises et s'était plongé dans les contes de capes et d'épées d'Alexandre Dumas ainsi que dans les merveilles et les proses que lui faisait découvrir Edmond Rostand à travers son romanesque personnage de Cyrano de Bergerac. Toutes ses œuvres avaient donné envie à Harry de voir la tour Eiffel. Il avait d'ailleurs confié son rêve à Draco qui avait fait un petit sourire malicieux. **-** les jeunes hommes partaient souvent en promenade dans la forêt interdite. Draco ne laissait jamais Harry s'y aventurer seul de peur qu'il retourne à Poudlard ou pis encore : qu'il retrouve la source.

Ce matin, Harry s'était réveillé plus tôt-environ 4 ou 5 heures du matin à vue de nez- et, appuyé sur son avant bras, observa Draco à loisir. Il était beau, il l'avait d'ailleurs toujours trouvé beau. Ses cheveux blonds come les blés, qui avant étaient retenus par le gel, ici, tombaient librement de part et d'autre sur son visage. Son menton était volontaire sans être imposant, il était…masculin. Son nez lui, était fin, aristocratique, rectiligne et pourtant, le petit bout rond donnait un air enfantin au visage endormi de Draco. Harry avait gardé les lèvres pour la fin. Elles étaient pleines, purpurines et semblaient si savoureuses… la saveur de l'interdit. Son regard glissa quelques instants le long du cou gracile, essaya de pénétrer l'ouverture des deux ou trois premiers boutons du pyjama de Draco, puis soudain : _Arrrrrrrggghhh_ Draco s'était retourné, toujours endormi.

Ayant fini son observation, Harry se retourna ferma les yeux et tenta de se rendormir après avoir essayé-sans résultats- d'avoir effacé l'image de son nouvel ami si sexy de sa mémoire visuelle. Les images dérivaient sans-cesse dans son esprit : Draco jouant au Quidditch, volant avec grâce et élégance sur son balai, Draco préparant une potion d'un air méticuleux, Draco mangeant une glace au citron à Pré-au-lard, portant la crème glacée à sa bouche, Draco dans un bain…

Une demi-heure plus tard, **Harry Potter**, le **survivant**, le **vainqueur du grand Lord Noir** aussi quelques fois appelé le **sauveur**, s'endormit d'un sommeil rempli de Draco Malfoy et de canards jaunes en plastique.

Cinq heures plus tard, il fut brusquement réveillé par un Draco Malfoy, aussi excité qu'un gosse de cinq ans le matin de Noel.

-HARRY! YOUHOO…HARRYYY!! RÉVEILLE-TOI!

Ledit Harry ouvrit un œil, puis le referma aussitôt.

-Dracooo…dodo…

-Harry Potter, tu vas tirer ton joli fessier de ce lit, prendre un bon déjeuner et t'habiller. Reprit Draco sur un ton beaucoup plus froid et autoritaire.

-Et pourquoi je ferais cela?

-Parce que, aujourd'hui, je te kidnappe. Je ne peux rien dire de plus, c'est une surprise.

Aussitôt ses paroles dites, un sourire illumina les traits fatigués d'Harry.

En voyant cela, Draco se sentit tout drôle, comme si des petits papillons chatouillaient son estomac.

-Dépêche-toi, nous devons faire vite. Nous avons une longue route à faire.

En deux temps trois mouvements, Harry fut prêt à partir et les deux jeunes hommes prirent la route.

Harry se laissait guider aveuglément par Draco. Il suivait chacun de ses gestes avec attention. Le blond se faufilait aisément à travers les branches et aidait Harry, qui se trouvait être légèrement plus maladroit, mais Draco restait toujours patient, attendait qu'Harry le rejoigne avant de continuer sa route, et le rattrapait toujours à temps quand le brun s'enfargeait dans les racines ou les cailloux sur le sol.

Après trois heures de marche intensive, les deux amis s'arrêtèrent au pied d'un arbre pour pique-niquer et souffler un peu. Ils ne parlaient pas beaucoup et Harry profitait du silence pour observer Draco à la dérobée.

Soudain, un lièvre s'approcha de Draco. Il était tout petit et vraiment mignon. Il ne semblait pas effrayé outre mesure. Il vint se poser sur les jambes de Draco, se calant confortablement contre ses cuisses. Le blond le flatta machinalement, et posa un regard amusé sur Harry, qui regardait la scène bouche ouverte d'un air hébété.

-Il a été blessée pendant la guerre, expliqua-t-il. Je l'ai trouvée près de la source, à l'agonie. J'ai passé trois jours à son chevet pour la soigner et depuis, nous somme amis.

Un sourire tendre s'apposa sur les lèvres de Draco à se souvenir.

-Vous êtes mignons, dit Harry d'un air rêveur.

Draco ôta le petit animal de sur ses cuisses et se leva. Il tendit la main à Harry pour qu'il se relève à son tour.

-Il faut se dépêcher, sinon nous n'arriverons pas à temps.

Et ils marchèrent, encore, encore et encore échangeant parfois quelques paroles inutiles.

Soudain, Draco s'arrêta et fit face à Harry.

-Ferme les yeux.

Le blond prit la main du brun afin de le guider vers sa surprise.

-Sa y est, tu peux les ouvrir.

Harry écouta le Serpentard et ce qu'il vit le découragea au plus haut point : une montagne rocailleuse.

-Euhhh…

-La vue d'en haut est encore plus spectaculaire que celle de la tour Eiffel, crois-moi. Ajouta Draco.

Harry sourit un peu, mais son air découragé resta collé à son visage. Draco ne manqua pas de le remarquer.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a Harry?

-C'est juste que… si tu veux escalader cela…tu va devoir être très très patient. Je suis encore moins bon en escalade qu'en randonnée.

Le blond sourit avec bienveillance.

-T'inquiètes pas. Tu n'auras pas à grimper.

-Euh…comment je fais alors pour me rendre en haut?

Draco fit un clin d'œil malicieux à Harry et se mit dos à lui.

- Accroche-toi!

-Mais Draco! Je suis bien trop lourd!

Harry ne vit pas Draco rouler des yeux.

-Allez Harry, ne fait pas l'enfant, accroche-toi!

Hésitant, le Survivant passa ses bras autour du cou de Draco et, avant d'entourer la taille de son ami de ses cuisses, murmura à l'intention du blond :

-Attention, je suis un peu plus lourd qu'une valise bien remplie.

Draco ne fit que soupirer en entendant ses paroles.

Quand Harry fut bien accroché, le blond se mit à escalader la montagne avec agilité.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Draco posait Harry au sol. Celui-ci ouvrit les yeux et admira la vue.

-Wow…Draco c'est…magnifique.

-Je sais.

Harry regarda Draco pour le remercier et la vision qu'il contempla à ce moment là s'imprégna à jamais dans son esprit.

Une légère brise soufflait dans les cheveux de Draco, son regard bleu anthracite était sérieux et admirait la vue. Les premiers boutons de sa chemise de lin étaient détachés et le soleil faisait briller sa peau comme si des milliers de petits cristaux y étaient incrustés. Quand Draco posa son regard sur lui, un sourire aussi éblouissant que la vue étira ses lèvres purpurines.

-Je suis heureux que sa te plaise.

Harry, soudainement mu par la curiosité qui le tenaillait depuis son arrivée, posa la question lui brûlait les lèvres.

-Draco… qu'est ce que tu es?

-Quoi?

-Draco, tu n'es pas normal…qu'est ce que tu es? Comment as-tu fais pour gravir une montagne aussi haute en si peu de temps? Et avec moi sur ton dos? Draco…qu'est ce que tu es?

Le jeune homme surpris par la question resta interdit quelques secondes. Puis il prit la parole d'un ton plus sérieux.

-C'est un secret…tu dois me promettre de ne le dire à personne. Même pas à la belette euh…à Weasley ou à Granger

-C'est promis Draco, dit Harry avec ferveur.

-La veille de la dernière bataille, Severus et moi sommes allés chercher un ingrédient nécessaire à la potion de guérison dans la forêt interdite. On a fini par s'écarter du chemin et... on a vu cette source. L'eau avait l'air si bonne, si pure… et l'on mourrait de soif. Alors on a bu. Tout nous a semblé normal, jusqu'au lendemain. Severus et moi étions espions pour l'Ordre et nous nous sommes battus au front. Tout à commencé, quand un mangemort m'a lancé l'Avada Kedavra…Je suis tombé au sol, et quelques instants après, je me suis relevé. Tu vois…Snape et moi, je sommes…immortel. Comprends-tu Harry? Je ne mourrai jamais! Je peux tout faire! Courir plus vite que l'éclair, passer à travers les murs, lire dans l'esprit des gens…Snape et moi communiquons même par télépathie! Tout mes sens sont décuplés! Pour être franc avec toi Harry, je ne sais pas qui de toi ou de moi est le plus vivant.

-Attends…tu as bien dit que tu peux…lire dans l'esprit des gens??

-Oui, mais seulement si je le désire…et sa ne m'arrive pas souvent. Je dois avouer que les pensées du commun des mortels m'ennuient profondément.

-Et sa fonctionne comment?

-C'est un principe relativement complexe…je ne suis pas sur de pouvoir l'expliquer. Sa fonctionne un peu comme les ondes radio. Si je me concentre un peu, je capte les pensées de tout le monde…un peu comme un brouhaha et en me concentrant un peu plus, j'entends les pensées d'une seule personne.

-Et Snape…il a les mêmes pouvoirs que toi?

-Sensiblement. Il a certaines habiletés que j'ai plus développées que lui et vice-versa.

-Mais…pourquoi rester caché?

-Tu sais qu'il reste encore certains mangemorts en liberté…l'un d'entre eux est celui qui m'a lancé l'Avada… il connaît notre secret et il est à notre recherche. Tu comprends Harry que cette immortalité est un atout non-négligeable, si un mangemort était en possession de tous ces pouvoirs, les conséquences pourraient être terribles.

-Je comprends.

Quelques instants passèrent en silence avant qu'Harry ne reprenne la parole.

-Dis Draco…pourquoi es-tu si froid? Je veux dire…physiquement. Quand je t'ai serré la main, on aurait dit que tu l'avais mise dans un bac de glace avant de me la serrer.

-Eh bien, l'immortalité a aussi ses désavantages. Puisque je n'ai pas besoin de manger ni de respirer pour survivre, je n'ai, donc, non plus besoin de chaleur.

-Mais, je vous ai bien vu toi et Snape manger…et tu respires…non?

- Nous mangeons plus par habitude que par nécessité… et il est relativement désagréable de se priver de son sens de l'odorat.

-Oui…j'imagine.

Le soleil commençait à se coucher, et Harry frissonna.

-On devrait y aller, dit Draco. Tu as froid.

-Non non, s'objecta Harry. Je suis bien ici, avec toi.

Oh oui, s'était vrai…Il était bien.

En entendant cette phrase, Draco sentit encore les petits papillons dans son estomac.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Harry et remarqua qu'il frissonnait toujours. Soudain, il eut une idée.

-Viens Harry, j'ai quelque chose d'autre à te montrer!

Devant l'enthousiasme du blond, Harry se leva, prêt à partir. À peine fut-il debout sur ses pieds qu'il se sentit soulevé dans les airs.

-Draco!

-Accroche-toi bien! Tu vas a-do-rer!

Harry avait l'impression d'être sur l'aile d'un avion. L'air brûlait presque sa peau et fouettait ses yeux tellement qu'il en pleurait.

Soudain, ils s'arrêtèrent.

-Harry? Tu peux descendre maintenant…

Le nommé s'exécuta avec lenteur. Draco remarqua la pâleur de son ami.

-Sa va?

-Mal. Au. Cœur. J'aurai dû fermer les yeux…

-Tiens, assied toi.

Harry suivit le judicieux conseil.

Draco s'était agenouillé en face de lui et lui avait pris la tête en coupe, pour pouvoir mieux observer la pâleur soudaine du garçon.

Harry pouvait sentir le souffle mi-mentholé, mi-sucré de son vis à vis l'envelopper. Il sentait sa tête tourner, son cœur rater un battement sa vision se troubler…

Puis il s'évanouit.

* * *

Bon bon...la je crois que l'histoire commence un peu à se mettre en place dans ma tête et je commence à donner le ton que je voulais à l'histoire :-) Emerald est satisfaite. En plus, j'ai fait un long chapitre : D Ce n'est pas digne d'un roman, mais quand même pour une première fic, sa commence à prendre forme non? 

**J'ai aussi une demande à formuler, je suis à la recherche d'une bêta-lectrice(ou d'un bêta lecteur ). Si vous êtes intéressés, veuillez me contacter par MP,ou me le signialer dans votre review!**

Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir répondu aux reviews, mais je vais me rattraper pour ce chapitre promis!

Bizzouxxxxx

xxx-Emerald-xxx

P.S: Joyeuses fêtes à tous!


	5. Note très importante

Ne vous inquiétez pas, je n'abandonnerai pas cette histoire. Par contre, après l'avoir relue en entier je me rends compte que j'ai grand besoin de l' éditer afin de lui donner plus de contenu. Je dois enlever certains éléments et en ajouter d'autres. Je laisserai donc cette histoire en ligne jusqu'a ce que je l'aie complètement éditée. Puis, ensuite, je l'effacerai et reposterai la nouvelle version ainsi que la suite. Je suis vraiment désolée de vous avoir fait attendre, mais je me reconcentre sur cette histoire afin qu'elle soit plus agréable a lire pour vous :-) Je tenterai de poster la version éditée au courant de la semaine, puis la suite des mon retour de voyage (c'est a dire vers le 23 juillet). J'espère que je ne vous déçois pas trop!

Bizou!

xoxo-Em'-xoxo


End file.
